dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yami Himura/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Yami Himura D∞D Яe-Verse is the main male character of the fanfiction DxD Black Lamb being the main male protagonist and now a contender in the Azazel cup in the Rebirth timeline. A older, mature, and more developed version of his original self, when told by Chronos, the God of Time and Dimensions that there was another Red Dragon Emperor he should fight before going back and time to defeat Hyoudou, he accepted the invitation to join the Azazel Cup, unlike the Azazel Cup in his timeline however, this A.C. was being played across dimensions. Due to his battle hungry nature, he jumped at the chance to join in on the tournament, meeting this dimension's Sekiryutei before the start of the tournament. After becoming the 5th champion of the Rating Games in his timeline, he plans to fight his way to the top by traveling to other dimensions and defeating the red and white dragon emperors. Taking Vali's philosophy of the battle hungry spirit to a completely next level. Because of his position as 5th ranking in the Rating Games in his dimension he gained the title of Marque and Black Lamb King. It is revealed that since this Yami is from another dimension some of the abilities, his race, or powers he possesses may not even exist in the other Yami's timeline making some of his abilities totally foreign even to himself causing him to be a true wild card in the Dimensional Azazel Cup. After learning that there existed a clone of Issei Hyoudou named Ken Ichijou, joining in the tournament, Yami wasted no time requesting to team up with him, realizing that working with the genetic clone of Issei Hyoudou who possesses a replica of the Boosted Gear to boot it would be beneficial to measure his strength for when he challenges Issei Hyoudou himself. Appearance Being the older version of himself, he possesses a more masculine and mature face. Unlike his younger self, he keeps his hair combed and neat, now wearing a pair of earrings and glasses (he only wears glasses while relaxing). His eyes are shown to be a lot lighter now, instead of dark red they now have a more ruby hue to them. Now that he graduated from Shitori Academy and runs the devil division in Tokyo by Aurora's side he doesn't wear the Shitori Academy uniform anymore now he wears the latest fashion being kept up to date on it by his peerage. During battle however he wears black and silver light royal armor complete with a black cape, he also has a black sigil on his back revealing himself to be descendant to the Original Satan, to the surprise of everyone. Personality He is shown to have matured, putting his life of crime behind him, he put all his spirit into the Arcade and Rating Games managing to become the 5th Ranking member at such a young age. He is also runner up to become the next Satan when the current one steps down but he refuses to accept this position due to the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to participate in Rating Games. Due to his battle hungry nature and the training he pushed himself through, he has a win rate of 12 wins and 4 losses when it comes to Rating Games and a score of 300,000 when it comes to Arcade Games making him one of the strongest young devils of his generation. He has the utmost respect for Vali Lucifer saying he can't wait to go back in time to challenge him. He also wants to fight his sword master Yuuto Kiba at his prime due to the fact that in his timeline, Kiba is too old to fight all out like when he was younger. Due to the fixed relationship between him and his King Aurora Lucifer, the two eventually got married and she had a pair of twins: Siria Satan and Blake Lucifer. The two are being raised to one day be leaders of the clans Satan and Lucifer. He is shown to be on good terms with his former peerage members, despite the fact that he eventually broke up with one, he also has his own peerage which is basically his harem (ignoring Ex Gremory's advice to keep his Harem separate from his peerage) despite this his peerage is shown to all be strong and capable with two members being the descendants of Issei Hyoudou and Saji Genshirou. His battle hungry nature and need for excitement has grown so much that he basically spends his time now traveling from dimension to dimension in order to fight the White and Red Dragon emperors of that dimension. After successfully defeating 3 pairs of the white/red dragon Emperors he gains the nickname "Dragon Slayer" in his timeline. He is known to hate his duty as Leader of Tokyo and wishes he could give it up and spend all his time fighting but because he knows Aurora would never forgive him if he just gave up all his duties he stays. History After graduating from Shitori Academy, he quickly married Aurora Lucifer, during the two's honeymoon, Aurora announces that she plans to go back home in order to raise her people up after the attack on the underworld and convinces Yami to stay in Tokyo in order to raise the new generations of devils as the leader of the Tokyo devil division. Yami begrudgingly agrees and during the honey moon the current Lucifer gives him his evil pieces and that's where he learns Aurora is pregnant (talk about one Hell of a Honey Moon surprise). He then spends the next 3 years completing his peerage and competing in Rating Games after he earns his evil pieces. Chronos who is shocked at his progress in such a short time decides to explain to Yami about the other dimensions, where they have red/white dragon emperors that Yami hasn't defeated, Yami battle hungry nature takes over and he leaves a note to Aurora that he is leaving with his peerage, which infuriates the Lucifer princess causing her to come after him. Yami later learns that Chronos has been video taping his victories over the dimension's red/white dragon emperors which causes him to gain the nickname "Dragon Slayer". Yami then learns of the Dimensional Azazel Cup after receiving a invitation from a unknown person, while reading about Ichijou and all his accomplishments he excitedly has Chronos teleport him to the dimension ready to take on the Red Dragon Emperor of this dimension. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Energy: Due to his intense training and fighting he is said to have enough demonic energy to power the Underworld for five years straight. He is shown to be more of a power type than a control type and because of this, when he attacks he has a tendency to create gaping craters and destroy the territory he is fighting in. * Queen Piece: Due to being resurrected using a queen evil piece he possess all the characteristics of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop evil pieces, thus making him one of the most balanced pieces in Aurora's peerage as well as one of the most powerful. Immense Strength: Due to his intense training he is said to be insanely strong, able to defeat the red and white dragon Emperor from one timeline that were at Mid-Tier Dragon king level. If he were to go all out in the human world, it is stated that he would destroy Japan a hundred times over. Immense Durability: He was able to be punched through a mountain by Tannin Jr. with only minor injury, not only that he was also able to survive his Meteor Dragon Blast without using his sacred gear. Master Swordsmanship: Due to being trained by the Kiba Yuuto of his timeline, he is said to be able to fight with a sword on par to the Pendragon family. Serpent's Blessing also called "Wrath of the Snake God" a ability he learns that allows Yami to create snakes each with their own abilities. For example: he can create a snake with ice abilities, a snake with fire abilities, a snake with demonic energy, etc. the drawback however is that Yami will have to have some grasp over the ability in order to "implant" a snake with that ability so Yami wouldn't be able to create a holy snake or a snake made out of any magic he doesn't know. Another drawback is that the snakes are made up of his own energy so to make multiple will eat up a huge amount of his energy. * Venomous Passing: His signature snakes made out of demonic venom that are said to blend in with shadows and strike his opponents by surprise. The poison is said to carry 1/12th of the lethal power of Samuel's Poison meaning it won't kill but can severely damage a dragon. This ability aided in him gaining the nickname of "Dragon Slayer". Power of Unholy Light: The lost ability from the Satan Clan. The ability to create weapons like spears and swords out of demonic light. This ability is akin to angel's abilities to create things out of light except the Satan's light is unholy and demonic in nature. It is unknown if the Yami from the other dimension is related to Satan because he comes from a entirely different dimension and each dimension practically has it's own set of rules. * Impurification: Allows Yami to turn normal animals into demonic versions of themselves, Yami is shown to have no control over the animals after he uses this ability upon them. Equipment Eclipse Conversion: Yami's own sacred gear, he is shown to have fully mastered it's power. And due to the training put on his body, he can control and manipulate all the energy he absorbs from the attacks, this is why he gained the nickname "The Ultimate Defense" due to his mastery over this ability. * The Yami from this timeline has said that due to his Satan bloodline, he couldn't develop a sub-species balance breaker with his sacred gear. Crown of Hearts also known as "Birth of the passionate Heart" is a artificial sacred gear created by Azazel Jr. that manifests as the crown that belonged to Prince Hamlet of Denmark. It has the ability to draw out a weapon from a person's heart/soul. the weapon will vary depending on the person whose soul he is drawing from. For example: if he draws from a fallen angel it would be a weapon involving light compared to if he drew from a devil where the weapon would involve demonic energy or if he drew from a vampire and the weapon would involve blood. Several drawbacks are such: he has no control over the weapon that is drawn because it is based on the one he is drawing from emotions, the wielder has to touch the person in order to draw out a weapon, and the act of drawing out the weapon uses a lot of the wielder's energy. When Yami draws out weapon from the person's heart, the kanji for Yami will appear on the person's forehead. Hunting Knife: A knife given to him by the Greek goddess of the hunt, Artemis, the knife is shown to have digital like blue lines running through the blade, the knife will glow when Yami is near strong opponents and the Knife will also create something called a "line of sight" that reveals pressure points on the person he is fighting body. * the "line of sight" is useless to those who are wearing armor Special Attacks/Transformation Satan's Mode: Not necessarily a transformation but a state of mind Yami takes where he no longer is held back by his emotions, taking a more cold personality he had at a younger age, black tattoo form on his face and his hair turns snow white. In this mode he is shown to be more blood thirsty, focus less on avoiding damage, and focus only on defeating his opponent. Aurora describes this as "the true face of Satan". He also gains some sort of gray Halo on his head. Trivia * Two of this Yami's powers were discarded ideas of Yami's main sacred gears. * It is revealed that in this dimension, Yami's aggressive personality as a child was the result of his Satan's blood. * His character design was based off another character from another story. * Serpent Blessing ability is similar to Orochimaru's abilities in Naruto but the ability wasn't intended to be based off of his. Category:D∞D: Яe-Verse Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user